I'll Always Come Back
by kinseyjo
Summary: Pure EO... What would happen if Elliot and Olivia got their crap together and decided they were in love and then Elliot had to go into witness protection? Pay attention, because there's a lot of flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I was reading all these stories about Elliot and Liv and secret babies and what not… what if they had a baby that WASN'T a secret and THEN Elliot went into witness protection? Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!_**

"Mornin' Ella bug," Olivia greeted her ten-month-old daughter. The baby's bright blue eyes sparkled up at her momma from the white wooden crib.

Olivia scooped her daughter out of bed and began another day in her routine of being a single mom.

Olivia wasn't thrilled about the card God had dealt her on the whole single-mom thing. But Ella's dad… he was a special case. He was her best buddy, had been her partner at work, and then… well. Olivia knew she and Ella's dad had pretty much written the book on falling in love with someone you work with. She hadn't meant to. She'd actually fought it really hard for a long time, but it was probably always there. In fact it must have been always there to some extent, because people didn't really seem all that shocked when the whole "Elliot and Olivia are dating" thing came out. Come to think of it, they hadn't really been all that shocked when the whole "Liv's knocked up" thing came out either. When Olivia finally allowed herself to fall head over feet for her partner, she knew she'd never regret it. Elliot and his wife Kathy had been divorced for about two years. Their four kids were getting used to the idea that mom and dad weren't ever going to be "mom and dad" again, and they were okay with it. Elliot's middle daughter Kathleen had always been tight with her mom, so she was the one who took the longest to come around but eventually, she did. Elliot's kids really liked Olivia, and she loved the hell out of them.

Olivia remembered the day her relationship with her partner had gone from best friends to something much more. It had started out as just another day.

"Liv! Let's go!" Elliot hollered at her as she scrambled in her desk for her sunglasses. She was so flustered and frustrated with herself. The tension between her and Elliot had been ridiculous lately and he was teasing her more and being flirtier and she was about to go around the bend. This was NOT her. This was NOT how Det. Olivia Benson operated.

"I'm coming. Right behind you," she chased after him like a puppy. He chewed his gum slowly and smirked at her. "Oh what? Like you never had an off day in your life," she scowled.

"I didn't say a word, Liv," then he smirked again. She hated that smirk. She hated it because on one hand, well, she hated it. But on the other hand… she loved it. It was just another "Elliot-ism" that made him so sexy in her eyes. Those Elliot-isms had been piling up lately. She was, in fact, drowning in them. Crap.

"So what's going on?" she asked. Elliot explained to her that a janitor at a high school had found a baby in a trash can. Unfortunately, pretty routine stuff for them.

"I just don't get how a girl can do that! What in the hell is the logic behind it?"

"Elliot," Olivia placed her hand on his arm. "You know your girls would never do that, right?" She knew him well enough to interpret the outbursts that most people thought were just his uncontrollable temper.

"Yeah. I know."

"You raised good girls, El," Olivia felt a need to keep reassuring him.

"Thanks." He went to pat her hand but left his on top of hers for just a beat too long. Her eyes met his and she quickly jerked her hand away.

Later That Night

Olivia reached behind her to the arm of the couch and grabbed her vibrating cell phone. She flipped it open and answered, "Benson."

"Hey." Elliot.

"Hi."

"Can I…"

"Sure. I'm here."

"Great. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Olivia looked around the disaster that was her apartment. She wasn't the world's greatest housekeeper and it sort of showed. She tornadoed through the place, haphazardly tossing dishes in the dishwasher, throwing a load of towels in the washing machine, and kicking a pile of clothes into her closet. She leaned on the closet door to get it to shut. A sock poked out from beneath the door and she pulled it out and threw it under the bed. Good enough. Stopping in the bathroom long enough to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she brushed the chocolate chip cookie crumbs from her NYPD sweatshirt and dragged a comb through her shoulder-length auburn hair. Again, good enough.

Just as she was flopping on the couch trying to look totally relaxed and like she hadn't just marathon cleaned her house, the buzzer went off. She went to the door and buzzed Elliot in. When he came in, he gave her that great smile that lit up his ice blue eyes brighter than the first cloud break after a winter snowstorm. She couldn't help but grin back at him before she flopped back down on the couch.

"So what's up?" she asked casually.

"Well, I was… uh… Liv, I… This… Feelings and girly stuff…"

"Isn't your style?" she finished.

"Right."

"Okay, then I'll go first."

"Thank you," he heaved a sigh of relief as he perched on the opposite end of the couch from her and looked at her expectantly.

"Um. Well…"

"Olivia, I love you," he interrupted.

"You what?"

"Love. You."

"I. Uh. I… Elliot."

"It's okay, Liv. You don't have to say anything. I read you wrong. I'm sorry."

"No, Elliot. That's not it. I just… didn't know what to say. I've been sort of hoping you'd say that for awhile now. I just figured you were just flirting and it wasn't a big deal. And, you know, you were married. And I don't fall in love with married guys. Or my partner. So I just told myself to get over it."

"Liv, I was flirting. But I was flirting with the girl I'm in love with." Again with the megawatt smile.

"Me?"

"No, Fin. He's sorta girly, don't you think?"

Olivia poked her bare toes into his thigh. "Shut up, Stabler."

"And you're right. I was married. But I'm not anymore, I haven't been for awhile. And I agree, it wasn't a good idea for us to be together when I was married to Kathy. I'm not a cheater, Liv. You know me. I honor my commitments. But sometimes, married guys fall in love with someone else. When I figured out I was in love with you, Olivia, I swore to myself that I would be a free man before I made any decisions about you and me. As far as falling for your partner, well. You know," his face reddened.

"I'm sorry, are you BLUSHING? Is the great big tough guy BLUSHING? Elliot Stabler. In my apartment. BLUSHING! I can't believe it," Olivia teased.

"Yeah yeah. Even hardasses fall in love, Liv." He grinned at her. "So, now that you know… is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No. Not that I can think of. Hey! Thanks for stopping by," she grinned at him.

"Oh it's on now," Elliot launched on to the couch, ready to tickle a confession out of her.

Olivia let him have his fun for a few seconds before she flipped him onto the floor and pinned his hands next to his head.

"On, huh?"

"Probably not a good way to elicit a confession…"

"Yeah, probably not. Good try though. Hey, Elliot?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

"I love you too."

**_A/N: Okay so I decided to split this up into chapters. Let me know what you think. I used to write backstreet fanfic way back in the day (I'm much older and cooler now) but this is the first thing I've done for a long time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Right off the bat, thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews!! I'm so glad you like the story so far! I have always loved to write, so I'm glad you're getting a kick out of it, and I'm able to write some happy endings!_**

Olivia's words coaxed her partner's sexy lazy smile to the surface. "Really?" he asked.

"Really really," she replied. She leaned down; her fingers still tangled with his, and pressed a sweet quick kiss to his lips.

Elliot extracted one of his hands from her grip and placed it on the back of her head to bring her lips back down to his. His tongue found its way into her mouth and he kissed her the way she'd wanted him to for way longer than she could remember.

"Bed," he muttered through their kiss. He somehow managed to get up from the floor and scoop Olivia into his arms without breaking away for a second.

He'd been in her apartment a million times so she knew he could find the bedroom without any direction from her, which was good, since he was keeping her mouth and tongue pretty occupied.

When he got there, Elliot broke their kiss for the first time all night to lay Olivia out on the queen sized bed. She lay there, smiling what she hoped was a very appreciative smile as he tugged his black tee shirt off over his head and toed off his shoes and socks. God she was really looking forward to seeing him naked.

He crawled onto the bed next to her and resumed what she felt was some very good kissing. His hands roamed over her body as he rolled to his back and pulled her on top of him. Straddling his hips she tugged her sweatshirt off to reveal what she referred to as her slutty red bra.

"Holy shit," Elliot commented.

Liv grinned, "I know. It's kind of trampy –"

"Trampy's good. I like trampy. In fact, trampy is quickly becoming my favorite look for you," Elliot interrupted.

"Well wait till you see the bottoms," Liv promised.

"Trampier?" Elliot gave her his infamous one-eyebrow raise.

"Oh yeah. Like stripper trampy," she teased.

"God I love you."

Olivia burst out laughing. "Right back atcha Stabler."

Elliot's hand wandered beneath Olivia's cotton sleep shorts to her bare bottom. He grinned lecherously. "Oh, I can hardly wait."

Everywhere Elliot's hands went felt like it was on fire. Olivia was pretty sure she was five seconds away from spontaneous combustion.

"Elliot. I think making out with you might be my new favorite past time, but if I don't feel you inside me in about five seconds, my head? Is going to explode," Olivia explained matter-of-factly.

Elliot laughed. In all the years he'd been with Kathy, all the times he'd made love to her, he'd never laughed this much or had as much fun as he was making love to Olivia. "I aim to please, my dear," he said.

"Well thank God," she laughed. Elliot flipped her to her back and tugged the shorts off over her hips. He stared appreciatively at the red lace thong.

"Liv, if I had known this was under…holy hell. It would NOT have taken me so long to make a move."

Olivia smiled and ran a hand down his chest. "I had to make you fall for my charming personality before I showed you the really good stuff."

Suddenly, Elliot got serious. "Liv. I love all of this," he motioned to her body, "but the really good stuff? IS your charming personality, and your great big heart."

"Well don't you just know how to make my day?" Olivia smiled, "that's why I love you, too, you know. You're my best friend. And the most amazing, generous, caring guy I've ever met."

"Yeah well. I try," he winked teasingly at her, but she knew he felt the true weight of her words.

"So seriously. What's with the trampy?" he asked.

"Well when I'm running around with three stupid yahoo boys and constantly kicking someone's ass, sometimes I need to feel like a girl. It's easy to forget with you three schmucks around all the time."

"Liv. Let me promise you one thing right now." Elliot ran his hand over her stomach and slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of the thong. "I don't have a problem remembering you're a girl." He slipped a finger inside her and she gasped. "And I promise you. You feel like a girl. Now. Wasn't there something you wanted from me?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact there was," she swallowed thickly before making her request. "Inside. Now."

Elliot shucked his jeans and stripped out of his boxer briefs. Yes. Olivia was definitely enjoying the new naked aspect of their relationship.

He slowly inched the thong down her hips and legs.

"Seriously, Elliot, I wasn't kidding about that head blowing off my shoulders thing. In. Side. NOW."

"Okay. Okay, baby. Patience." Olivia knew he was just torturing her. Sick bastard.

"Stabler. Are you TRYING to kill me? You say you love me, but I'm beginning to have my –"

Elliot slid into her in one quick thrust, silencing any further complaints.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Oh my God. So wonderful. Now move," she ordered teasingly.

Elliot held his weight on his forearms and moved slowly, thrusting in and out of Olivia. Her eyes drifted shut from bliss and Elliot caught her.

"Open your eyes, honey. I Love you, Liv," he said as his movements became quicker and sharper.

"Oh Elliot. Oh my… Oh my God…" Olivia's eyes drifted shut again as she neared climax.

"Keep 'em open, Liv," he said gently. "I want you to look at me."

Olivia's climax ran over her like freight train. Elliot's wasn't far behind. He muttered her name and rolled to his back, taking Olivia with him, her head laying against his chest.

"Oh man. I think I'm addicted to you," he teased.

"Good. 'Cause I'm not ever letting you go, El."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: What do you guys think so far? Thanks for the AWESOME reviews. I'm glad you're digging it. Keep reviewing. Elliot should get to meet Ella pretty soon… ;-)**_

Olivia bagged up a lunch for herself and filled a Ziploc with cheerios for Ella Dawn. She looked down at her daughter and blew her a kiss. Ella giggled and blushed, her blue eyes twinkling. She pulled herself to a standing position at the kitchen table.

"Are you going to try again today, baby? Are you going to come see Momma?" Ella had been taking stabs at walking for about three weeks but kept landing on her diapered butt or chickening out. Olivia knew she'd do it eventually. Ella had her daddy's determination and stubbornness. That had been evident since the day she was born – after thirty-six hours of putting Olivia through the most excruciating pain she'd ever experienced. She was bound and determined to meet her mom and dad in her own time. When she finally showed up, Elliot had pronounced her stubborn as hell, just like her mother. Olivia had disagreed, saying that she just took her damn time to come around – same as her daddy.

Olivia squatted down to Ella's level and held out her hand. "Come see me, Ella bug!" she encouraged. Ella took one tentative step forward and lost her balance, crashing to the ground.

"Ups!" she proclaimed, holding her arms up to her mother.

"Don't want to try again?" Olivia asked.

"Ups!" she said again.

"Okay then," Olivia scooped her up and planted a kiss on the mess of mahogany curls on top of her daughter's head. She grabbed her lunch and headed downstairs to her car.

Ella chattered up a storm all the way to the Manhattan SVU office. Olivia glanced in her rearview every so often, a twinge of bitter sweetness crossing her heart when she saw a mirror image of the sparkling blue eyes of the person who meant the most to her in the world staring back at her in the form of his baby.


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey! I'm home!" Elliot called out. Olivia tried to pull herself together. She wiped her nose on a tissue and swiped at her eyes to catch any remaining signs of tears.

"I have always wanted to say tha—what's wrong?" Elliot asked.

Olivia pushed herself up from the edge of the tub. "Hey! Baby!" She greeted him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Liv, what's wrong honey?"

"Well. That depends on your definition of wrong," she handed him the white stick and the box it had come in. "Is five kids too many for you?" she asked.

"What?"

Olivia sighed. The love of her life had a criminal justice degree and could figure out why someone committed a crime sometimes before they could figure it out themselves. But sometimes he was pretty damn dumb.

"Five kids, honey. Reen. Kate. Lizzie. Dickie," she tapped the pregnancy test in his hand with her index finger. "And this one."

"We're having a baby?!" Elliot asked.

"Yep. We're having a baby, Elliot."

"OH MY GOD. We're having a baby!!" Elliot hollered.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Olivia felt the need to ask, despite the reappearance of his megawatt smile.

"Liv! I love you honey! I've never been more okay with anything in my life!"

Olivia burst into tears and collapsed into his arms.

"Livia! What, baby? What the hell is wrong?" Elliot chuckled at her response.

"I was just so worried you'd be mad!"

"Sweetheart, I don't know how to make this more plain to you. I. That's me. Elliot. Stabler. Love. Which is a little bit like like, but better. With more sex. You. Which, is well, you, Olivia Benson. I. Love. You. Never doubt that. And never doubt me, okay?"

Olivia nodded tearfully, "Okay."

"And besides, if I wasn't okay with having a baby with you, we probably shouldn't have been having unprotected sex once or twice a night every night for the last month."

"Sometimes three times," Olivia muttered into his chest.

"Yes, honey. Sometimes three times." Elliot laughed and kissed the top of her head. She could feel that cocky, sexy smile spreading across his face. He spoke again. "But can I help it if you can't keep your hands off me?"

She pulled back and looked up at him, his lazy smile teasing her. "Shut up Stabler."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Enjoy! I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer and I don't know how to edit these once they're up. Help! Send me a note if you know what I can do. Anyway – only my imagination is mine_**.

Olivia gathered Ella Dawn out of her car seat and headed into the Manhattan SVU office. John and Fin were already at their desks when she got in.

"There's my favorite girl!" Ella's face lit up at Fin's voice. "What's your name, baby?" Fin asked her as he scooped her from Olivia.

"Eyahfin Stable!" she cheered. Fin constantly teased Olivia and Elliot, telling them they should have chosen Ella's middle name after him instead of their captain, Don Cragen. He'd worked very hard with Ella the past few months and finally managed to convince her her name wasn't Ella Dawn, it was Ella Fin. When she said her full "name," Ella Fin Stabler, it came out sounding like Elephant stable. To the great amusement of Munch and Fin.

"Oh, I tell ya Liv. That never gets old," Fin chuckled.

Cragen poked his head out of his office. "Did I hear my granddaughter out here?" he asked.

"Papa!" she yelped. Ella squirmed in Fin's arms to get to Don Cragen, her mom and dad's boss who'd always treated Olivia like a daughter.

"Cap, she'll just be here for a bit. Maureen's stopping by to get her as soon as she gets out of class," Olivia explained.

"Okay. I'll take her in my office. I worry about how quick the tables can turn out here," he referred to the main squad room which had seen its fair share of shoot-em-ups and fist fights when some moron wandered in off the street.

The guys left to check out a lead for a case they were working and Don took Ella into his office.

Sitting down at her desk, Olivia was left alone with her thoughts. Her gaze wandered to Elliot's desk, still a clutter even though he'd been in witness protection eight months.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Keep R&Ring! Those of you waiting to see Elliot and Ella, here's your chapter!**_

Olivia stood in the doorway to her daughter's room, watching the man of her dreams change a stinky diaper.

"Ella bug, we have GOT to talk to your mom about all those nachos she ate when she was pregnant with you. I think there are still refried beans in here."

"Are you calling my daughter smelly, Stabler?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Your daughter is perfect," Elliot replied. He secured the tabs of Ella's clean diaper and lifted her up to his chest.

Liv walked up behind him and kissed his bare shoulder. "Hi Ella bug," she greeted her daughter.

Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia and squeezed her to him. "I love you, Liv. Thanks for the baby," he grinned.

Olivia laughed. "You're welcome honey. Thanks for knocking me up."

"Hey! Anything for my girl," Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Would you like to rock your daughter to sleep, Mom?"

"Too late there, Dad. Looks like she's already zonked out." Olivia brushed the curls off Ella's forehead. The tiny baby sighed and snuggled her face into her daddy's neck, her thumb securely in her mouth.

Elliot gently laid his sleeping beauty in her crib and turned out the light.

"Goodnight, Ella bug," Olivia said as she pulled the door shut behind them.

"What do you want to do?" Olivia asked, stretching out on the couch, a grin on her face.

Elliot raised an eyebrow at her. "Something tells me you already have an idea," he said.

"Well. You know," Liv laughed.

"Well, before we get to that, I have a quick question for you," Olivia sat bolt upright and gasped as Elliot got down on one knee.

"Olivia, I love you with every fiber of my being. No one gets me like you do. You make me laugh every day. When I'm having a bad day, all I have to do is think of you and I feel better and forget about whatever's bothering me for a while. You've given me the greatest gifts any man could get: our daughter and your heart. I want to ask you for one more thing. Will you marry me?"

_**A/N: Happy? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews! You guys sure keep a girl inspired. Make sure to R&R. Love y'all!**_

Olivia looked down at the sparkler she still wore on her left hand. She remembered the way her heart had soared when Elliot had asked her to be his wife. She knew in the bottom of her heart that someone would catch up to the guy who'd tried to kill her fiancée and she'd get Elliot back.

Her future step-daughter's voice tore into her thoughts. "Hey, Liv," Maureen said, perching on the edge of her dad's desk. "Where's bug?" she asked.

"Entertaining her grandpa," Liv smiled. "How was class?"

"Wonderful," Maureen said sarcastically. "The only thing worse than math is math at 7:30 in the morning."

"Oh yeah. Not fun. Hey, thanks for getting Bug on such short notice, Reen. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I love hanging out with my baby sister. She makes me not miss Dad so much, you know?"

"Yeah. But sometimes… those blue eyes. And her smile. Sometimes I miss your dad even more," Liv cleared her throat to try to get rid of the lump that had worked it's way in.

The captain chose that moment to come out of his office, Ella perched on his shoulders.

"Hey Reen," He greeted Elliot's daughter.

"Hi Cap," she replied. "Hi Bug!" she said, taking the little girl.

"Reen!" Ella cheered.

"Liv, can I see you for a minute?" Don asked.

"Sure, Cap," Liv handed Maureen Ella's bag and hugged her quickly. "Thanks again, Ree."

"No problem. I'll see you at the apartment tonight," she said.

"Sounds good. Bye, Bug! Love you!" Olivia blew her daughter a kiss. The baby placed her palm against her mouth and made a smacking sound against it. "Bye Momma!"

Olivia smiled. That was the first time Ella's little mind had made the connection with the concept of goodbye. "Bye Baby!" Olivia waved.

Once Ella and Maureen left, Olivia headed into the captain's office.

"What's happenin' Cap'n?" Olivia borrowed one of Elliot's favorite phrases.

"They got him, Liv. Jack Brewer. The guy who threatened to kill Elliot is in custody. He copped to everything and is waiting to be sent back to Attica. As soon as that's over, Elliot can come home. Do you want to call him?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Keep up the R&R! Thank you guys so much! As always, only my imagination is mine!**_

Olivia couldn't believe it. Things were finally SO RIGHT in her life. She had her fiancée, she had her daughter, she had her four great step-kids, hell, and she'd even had lunch with Kathy, Elliot's ex-wife last week! And now, they were being told Elliot had to go into witness protection. A guy he'd helped put away, Jack Brewer, had escaped from Attica. He'd sworn he was coming after Elliot.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to keep it together.

"Livia. Don't cry baby. I know we'll get him. I'll be home before you know it," Elliot tried to soothe her.

"But what if they don't?" she asked tearfully.

"Hey. The future Mrs. Stabler I know doesn't talk like that."

"Oh, you'll have to forgive me for being a little pessimistic when my fiancée and the father of my child is being hidden because someone tried to KILL HIM."

"Liv, pessimistic is Munch's department. You see the good. Look at our daughter. Look in the damn mirror, honey. Why would I not bust my ass to make it home to you two?"

"El, I know honey. But I can't help but think…" Olivia trailed off.

"No, Liv. I've never given you an order before. But I am telling you. Do. Not. Worry. I will come back to you, Olivia Benson. I will always come back to you."


	9. Chapter 9

And now he was. He was coming back to her. Just like he'd promised.

"Yeah, Cap. I'd love to talk to him."

"Okay," Don picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Elliot. It's Don. No, no. They're fine. Ella actually just left with Maureen. But I have someone here who'd like to talk to you. Hang on," Don handed the phone to Olivia and left his office, closing the door behind him.

"Hi, honey," Olivia's voice cracked through her tears.

"Hi sweetheart. Liv, I miss you so much. How's Ella?"

"Me too baby. Ella's good! She's with Reen. When are you coming home?"

Elliot laughed. "That's my girl. Cutting to the chase. I don't know honey. As soon as I can. Hopefully no more than a week."

"Okay," Olivia nodded her head tearfully. "It's been eight months, El. I can do a week."

"I know baby. I'll see you in a few days. Give Bug a kiss and tell her Daddy loves her. And Daddy loves you, too Mom." Olivia's face split into a smile after hearing the words she'd been deprived of for too long.

"Ella and I love you too Elliot. We'll see you soon." Olivia hung up the phone just as Don walked back in.

"Liv, just to be on the safe side, don't say anything to anyone until he gets to come home, okay? Not even Kathy and the other kids."

"Got it, Cap. I won't say a word."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: As always, only my imagination is mine. R&R! Thanks guys!**_

"Liv, baby wake up," Elliot stroked her bare back.

"MMM… What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost four. Give me a kiss. I have to go," Elliot's voice cracked. To tell the truth, they honestly didn't know how long it was going to take to catch Jack Brewer.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot, trying to memorize how he felt next to her. The light cologne he wore, the soap he used, the smell of his aftershave. She buried her head in his neck and breathed deeply. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too, Livia. So much. Remember what I said. I will always come back."

"I know baby. Did you say goodbye to your daughter?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded as his eyes welled up with tears. He got up from their bed, kissing her quickly and then he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Last one! Enjoy it. As always, only my imagination is mine.**_

"Daddy?" Ella asked, pointing at a picture of Olivia and Elliot at Kathleen's high school graduation.

It had been almost a month since Olivia had talked to Elliot on the phone that day and he still wasn't home. It broke her heart every time she looked at her kids together or had lunch with Kathy and she couldn't tell them he'd be home soon.

"Yep, that's your daddy, Bug."

"Daddy hewe?" Ella asked.

"No baby. I'm sorry. Daddy's not here," Olivia answered. She heard a throat clear behind her. Ella heard it too, and her head jerked in the direction of the sound.

"Yes, he is Ella. Daddy's home. And he's not leaving you or momma ever again," Elliot said.

"Elliot!" Olivia ran to him and he threw his arms around her, scooping her and Ella off the ground.

"I'm home Livia. I promised you I'd always come back."

FINIS

_**A/N: Well? Okay for a first timer? Let me know! Thanks guys!**_


End file.
